Fraze
by Parmparm00
Summary: While running after a Sladebot, Robin meets a 13 year old girl named Fraze. She has a shady past and is somehow connected to Slade. Is she friendly or is she planning the Teen Titans demise?


A/N  
Hey guys! This is an idea I have been thinking over for a while now, so I decided to go ahead and do the first chapter. I hope you like it...And if u do(or don't), please REVIEW! Okay so...ready...set...read!

Titans Tower (? POV)

" Isn't this glorious! " Cried Starfire as she sat down a heaping pile of...something. It was breakfast and Robin was hungry, but he didn't think he eat that. It was purple and bubbled like it was boiling. Would you eat that? Robin politely smiled and took a plate filled with the mystery food from Starfire. The rest of the Titans did the same. Everyone but Starfire, who was happily eating, was staring at their plate.

" Uh...Starfire? Could you please tell me what exactly is...this? " asked Beast Boy, motioning to the food. Raven elbowed Beast Boy in the ribs.

" It is one of the dishes we make on my home planet when we wish to receive good luck. " replied Starfire while stuffing her mouth, completely oblivious to the bewildered expression of her friends. Robin took a fork, and dug into the food. He might as well.

Outside Jump City ( Fraze's POV )

I looked at the city before me. It was clean, beautiful, and had a certain aura to it that made a person feel at home. It was so much better than Hong Kong or any of the other places I had visited. The sun was bearing down on me, but it felt good. Oh, so very good. I check my weapons and supplies. The two Cross that lined my back was an assurance, but someone just couldn't waltz into Jump City with two swords sheathed on their back. I didn't think it would go over so well with the Law.  
I hid the sword in my backpack, but kept the dagger in my boot ,and headed for the Jump City. Maybe, just maybe I would get a fresh start here. Maybe I could live a normal life. But life was never that simple for me. Never.

Jump city ( ? POV )

" Titan's go! " Robin called to his team mates as he rushed at a Sladebot. He launched himself at the robot and kicked it, knocking it off balance. Using his Bo staff, the Boy Wonder stabbed the bot. Robin scanned the area for the Sladebot with the chip. Robin saw the robot sneaking off. Grabbing a bird-a-rang, Robin launched it at the Sladebot. He missed. The robot threw a grenade at the wall, blowing a hole into it. Making a run for it, the Sladebot ran down the street.

" Go after it, man! We can handle it. " yelled Cyborg through the noise. Nodding, Robin took after the Sladebot and the chip. He would stop Slade.  
The night was cold, bitter, and it made Robin feel more alive than ever. He could see the Sladebot ahead him, but it was far ahead, so he would probably not be able to catch it. He sped up. Suddenly, the robot stopped in its tracks and so did Robin. In front of the Sladebot stood a girl no older than 13. Ordinarily, Robin would tell the girl to get out of the way and take cover, but Robin knew better. This girl was dangerous.

" I may be just kid, but I do believe that chip doesn't belong to you. " Said the girl, her voice like razors. Quickly, the robot swung its sharp claws at her. He may have been mistaken, but Robin could have swore he saw the girl's eyes change color. Dodging the attack quickly, the girl slid in between the robot's feet. Grabbing the Sladebot's head from behind, she gave it a quick tug to the side. The robot crashed to the ground, producing a clink when it hit the cement. She bent down and picked up the red chip. Getting out of the shadows, Robin walked warily up to her.

" Hey, you can have this chip back now. " said the girl, tossing the chip back at him. Robin finally got a good look at her. She was dressed in all black. The only other color was the silver on her metal-toed boots, and the white streak running down her hair.

" Thanks. " said Robin catching the chip. Th girl flashed him a wolfish grin and held out her hand.

" No problem. By the way my name's Fraze. "

Robin took her hand, and gave it a quick shake.

" My name is Robin. " Replied Robin.

" Hey Rob! Where are you?" Cyborg's voice came in through the communication device.

" I'm right around 5th street. Robin out. "

" Copy that. "

A few minutes later Robin snd Fraze heard the rest of the Titans. Soon, they came into view.

" Hey Rob, did you get the chip? " asked BB. Robin nodded.

" Yeah. Thanks to Fraze. " said Robin, turning around to introduce Fraze to his team, but it was just him and his team. Fraze was gone.


End file.
